User talk:Urimaki
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Hollow Ichigo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 03:34, December 10, 2009 Junk-Trivia Hello there Urimaki. I see u r new so I will tell u that blasting people like that will get u blocked fast. Remember to be civil and atleast mildly polite. Gold undid u'or trivia cause recently we have had to do a Trivia Clean-up. That Trivia would be considered as such. The link is probably why he did undo it as we don't provide links to other websites. I don't have that game so it was news to me, but if this character is similar to Hollow Ichigo and has the name Ichigo, he is probably(actually he has got to be)Hollow Ichigo. So the Trivia is straight up junk. If u have any questions please ask me or an admin. Also when someone un-does one of u'or edits don't go to that person, ask another one. Me Salubri Arrancar109 there r plenty of others to go to. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 04:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I am not an Admin. I corrected my misworded sentence. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 04:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Urimaki, I realise this has nothing to do with me but I had a similar problem on another wiki about someone deleting what I thought was right however I also found that I was wrong due to the policies that we as users have to follow or risk getting in trouble with the admins or any of the other high ranking users such as Minato, or Gold but please don't take it personally it's just an obligation we have to the wiki and the longer you've been around a wiki the more understanding you have why some of these things happen, I'm not the type of user who'd link you to the Policies page so you can get a better idea of what's okay and what's not but instead just learn as you go along if you intend on staying here for a while and like Minato said you can ask any of the top editing users for anything you may want to know about, though in a more calm fashion. I'm not about to lecture someone whom I don't know so do what you think is best.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 14:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC)